


A Grinning Shadow

by JazzBerryTigerCandy



Category: DC Animated Universe, Klarion (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, OCxCannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzBerryTigerCandy/pseuds/JazzBerryTigerCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humanoid shadow-like creature learns good and evil, picks a side and learns how to be more human, and how not to repeat it's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wind shifted through the open window and tousled the golden sheer curtains throughout the sparking room. Light flooded into the large room, making the gilded walls and ivory floors shimmer brightly. Outside, a blue sky spread over an eternal garden of large and beautiful roses. Here, there was no pain, there was no hunger, there was no night. Only eternal youth and large empty house filled with golden plates and marble statues. It was a beautiful palace, but a hell nonetheless and there was no escape. Here, hours turned into days and days faded into weeks and it was impossible to keep track of time because the sun never set over the gilded palace. It was a very beautiful prison, but agonizing nonetheless.

It was impossible to fly away, the sky was made out of glass walls. There was no place to run, the captive would only circle around and return to the very place it tried to escape. No matter how hard they tried, they could not die, jumping off the roof, stabbing itself, it couldn’t even try bleed itself out. Little by little the prisoner lost feeling, the ability to move, and could no longer breathe, their body seemed to be fading away and they began to forget who they used to be. It was impossible to count time here, and the sun was their only companion. 

Long white hair sprawled across the white ivory floor and tall white figure sat in isolation next to the window unmoving. It had forgotten what they had done to deserve this decorated hell. They had forgotten a lot of things, like who did this to them, and what was like it outside the glass walls. Years had no meaning in this here, and this emptiness was eternal, until that day the sky split in two, taking everything else with it.


	2. Back to Reality

A common thief rummaged through the shelves of a closed antique store, looking for a specific jewelry box. He was hired to retrieve a stolen jewelry box that was an expensive family heirloom. After several minutes of searching through dark and dusty shelves he found it in the back, covered in dust and cobwebs, forgotten. After brushing it off he observed that it was made out of ivory and moon stones. “Damnit,” he said harshly, it wasn’t what he was looking for, it wasn’t even a jewelry box, didn’t open at all and was completely useless. His thoughts were interrupted when the shop owner’s little dog began barking, ratting him out. He grabbed of few shiny looking things and opened the door to the alley. 

Running into the pouring rain the thief could hear the shop owner’s enraged cries. He ran faster, his heavy shoes slamming onto the wet pavement, the down-pour stinging his face and blurring his vision. The shop owner shot a few rounds at him, trying to slow him down.  
In an act of desperation the thief ran into the street, jumping over a few cars, but the rain didn’t allow the cars to stop from crashing into him.  
His body lay face down on the ground, they ivory box cracked in half, black ooze bubbling out onto the damp, cold and gritty pavement.  
People gathered around the body like it was some twisted spectacle, entertainment from their dull lives. The crowd recoiled in disgust and horror when they noticed black ooze crawl back into the body, and reanimate it. The thief's head was crushed and his spine seemed broken. The body stood up but the top half of the torso flopped backwards, created a wet crunching noise when ever it moved. His glazed eyes showed no expression as they stared upside-down at the people behind him, causing a few to retch. Some spectators took pictures with their phones while others in a mindless panic shoved people to the ground to get away.

The mind of the ooze however, was going a mile a minute. It could sense the presence of other energy. Their fear. It intrigued and excited it, making it feel stronger. Their fear energized it, making it feel alive. The body grinned, of course it wasn’t the man, but the monster inside the man. It walked towards them backwards, hoping to get a little more fear out of the crowd. It drove them nuts but they started to run away to the monster’s disappointment. This body is too slow…  
Suddenly the body was tied down by a strong rope. The parasitic monster screamed and thrashed around, creating more loud snaps in the spine. It hissed at it’s captor, a large ebony human, with two horns and boneless wings. It’s vacant eyes unnerved the shadow, so reluctantly, it left it’s host's body behind, and slithered away like any good shadow would. The body went limp and smashed it’s face on the pavement. Commissioner Gordon walked up to Batman, smoking his pipe.

“What the hell was that?” The caped crusader kneeled down beside the body. “Don’t Know. Looked like some sort of possession, whatever it was it left. Any useful information from witnesses? Did it kill him?” He said turning towards Gordon, who was reading his notes. “No, apparently a shop owner was chasing him with a gun, before he knew it he knew it the victim was hit by a car, he died instantly. Witnesses say a black substance came from the broken ivory case the man was carrying from the shop owners store, we have a lot of questions still, and are taking the shop owner for a few questions, no one is being charged with the victim's death, and the man who hit him had car insurance. The substance didn’t cause any injuries.” Gordon sighed. “Look, it’s almost morning and we just don’t have the manpower to go looking for it and still respond to other crimes scenes where we can prevent people getting hurt. Do what you please with the information but you really should get some rest and even if you did find it you wouldn’t really be able to do anything yet. With this Gordon patted his shoulder. “Do me a favor and go get some shut-eye, tomorrow might be a busy night.” 

With this the human tank traveled back home just as the morning sun came up. “Hello master Bruce, I was wondering what took you so long.” Alfred said helping off his cape. “Would you like some tea sir? To help you sleep?” But the look in his eyes told Alfred he wanted coffee. He smiled and shook his head as he walked upstairs to the kitchen. That man never sleeps. Meanwhile Bruce Wayne tried researching “possession” on his computer, but only found demon folklore. Unfortunately the only available person he knew had information about such dark thing was a magician and certain witch-boy. Seeing that his first option was currently possessed by the God of Order he would need to find find Dr. Fate or Klarion, neither person he was looking forward to and they both could end up causing problems to the investigation. He deciding to go to sleep and let his fatigued mind rest. He was already in bed when Alfred came back with his coffee. "Good morning master Bruce" He said quietly shutting the door.


End file.
